Pokemon The New Generation
by SkaSilverstar
Summary: An adventure of young Pokemon trainers who run away from Pokemon school and never look back.


Pokemon Adventures  
The New Generation  
by Silverstar Anime Fictions  
  
Chapter 1**  
The Pokemon School Escape**  
  
  
The faint sun began to appear behind a thin layer of trees, and bird Pokemon in the forest started to make noises as the whole lot of them began to wake. Of course, not everyone wakes up very easily...  
  
"Ska! Get up!" begged his mother as she tried to pull her son out of bed by his feet. Eventually she left with a heavy sigh and a light yawn herself.  
  
Ska still lay there, saying nothing with his head rested on a pillow, not caring about the time of day. Slowly, his dirty blonde hair began to shift and he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
With haste, the young trainer slipped on his gray pants, black t-shirt, blue vest, and a blue arm band on his elbow. Then, he glided over to the mirror and spiked up his hair using a bit of gel. In the mirrow he saw his reflection with green eyes and dirty blond hair.  
  
Suddenly a yell came from downstairs, "Hurry up! You're going to be late!" called Ska's mother.  
  
With a yawn, Ska stretched and then called back, "Coming!"  
  
The young trainer yawned all the way downstairs and then the smell of bacon and eggs hit him as he walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm, smells good," Ska said as he reached for a piece of bacon.   
  
With that, his mother walked over and pulled away the plate of bacon.  
  
"Hey! What gives?" complained Ska.  
  
"You need to hurry and get to school, no time for breakfast." replied his mother quickly.  
  
Ska sighed and walked towards the door, his head drooped a little.  
  
The young trainer slipped on his black Pokemon belt(armed with two occupied pokeballs), put on his backpack, and finally slipped his feet in his shoes and tied them.  
  
Ska headed out the door, still with a bad attitude and slowly scuffled along the dirt road.  
  
Ska and both his parents lived in Little Root, a town in the Hoenn Region. Ever since birth, Ska's father, who is also a Pokemon Examiner, has strived to get Ska interested in Pokemon. Fortunantely for him, Ska loves Pokemon and spends most of his time training when he's not at Pokemon School(which Ska finds boring).  
  
Ska attends a Pokemon School in Oladle, which is a town not too far north of Little Root. He has a few friends that he spends time with, but other than that he thinks school is a total drag.  
  
The sun now blazed brightly as Ska began to see the Pokemon School building in the distance. It was a nice building, complete with several instructors who all knew Ska as a 'slacker.'  
  
A few more minutes passed and Ska pushed open the door to the Pokemon School. He walked through the corridor and came upon one of the classrooms, labeled "Advanced Pokemon Education" which is the basic class that all school attendants of the age of 13 going on 14 must take. Ska opened the door and found that the class was empty except for a few of his non-friend classmates.  
  
He slowly walked over to a rack and hung his backpack on it after taking out a textbook, paper, and a pen. After sitting down at a desk towards the front, Ska noticed that the teacher had not yet arrived.  
  
"Heh, typical," he thought to himself.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, two of Ska's friends, Pat and Mark, walked in as well and sat down. Pat wore a gray hooded sweatshirt, red and black shorts, and had brown hair and green eyes. Mark wore a gray shirt, black jaket, dark blue cap(which covered his black hair), and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ska as they sat on opposite sides of him.  
  
"Hey," they both replied at the same time.  
  
Suddenly the teacher glided in to the room, closing the door behind her. She was a middle aged plump woman with glasses, a beige blouse, and black skirt. Her red hair flashed as the lights on the ceiling shined down.  
  
"Good morning class," greeted the teacher as he glared around the still room and all of it's sixteen students.  
  
The class said nothing except for one student named Clair who replied, "Good morning Mrs. Rose!"   
  
The teacher glanced at the young teacher's pet and smiled. Clair, the youngest person of the class at the age of 11 is considered so far advanced that she isn't with her age level class. She had very light blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Mrs. Rose cleared her throat and began teaching, "Ahem, please turn to page 143 in your Advanced Pokemon Education books."  
  
The class did as they were told, although almost everyone(except Clair) dreaded the coming up classwork and lecture.   
  
The lesson dragged on for an hour and a half until the bell rang signifying that it was time to switch classes. Ska, Mark, and Pat all took the same classes, which mean't that their next class was Advanced Pokemon Training.   
  
When they heard the bell, everyone in class grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. On the way to their next class, Ska, Mark, and Pat passed by other classrooms like Intermediate Pokemon Education, Beginner Pokemon Education, Pokemon Field Studies, Pokemon Theory, Pokemon Grooming, and finally Advanced Pokemon Training which where they stopped.  
  
The three trainers opened up the door and walked in. This was no mere classroom, it had a huge battle arena, with a row of desks elevated off to the side. This class was their favorite and so was the teacher. In this class, you might say that Ska, Mark, and Pat are the teacher's pets.  
  
The teacher known as 'Instructor Spike,' who place second in the Hoenn League Finals a few years back, was young at the age of 16, but he was an excellent trainer...one of the best.  
  
As the rest of the class(mostly boys) filled the empty seats, Instructor Spike paced out on to the battle floor and then turned to the class.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "today we'll be doing practice battles based on what we have learned in the past few weeks. Two Pokemon each, standard style."  
  
The class cheered and commotion rang out.  
  
"Who would like to go first?" the young instructor asked.  
  
Every hand in the class shot up which didn't suprise the teacher who now grinned.  
  
"Um..." Instructor Spike muttered under breath, "Ska and Nick."  
  
Both trainers rose. Nick Stone was rather short, but had light blond hair and blue eyes. Ska and Nick slowly walked out to the gym floor and stoof on opposite ends, both prepared for the battle.  
  
"Ahem, begin on my mark," requested the teacher as he held a whistle in his hands.  
  
It was akwardly silent in the whole arena as everyone awaited the blowing of the whistle.  
  
Ska could feel his stomach tightening...he was nervous, same as Nick. This would be their first battle in front of the whole class.  
  
With a quick burst, the whistle sounded and the battle took off.  
  
"Spearow, go!" shouted Ska as he tossed a pokeball in the air. In mid-air, the pokeball opened and a beam of white light released the large Spearow, heavily trained and very strong.   
  
"Go Pidgey!" hollered Nick as he slammed a pokeball to the ground. A Pidgey emerged with a loud squawking sound.  
  
"Peck attack!" commanded Ska. The Spearow dived down from the air at the Pidgey on the ground. Faster than an eye's blink, the Spearow had slammed it's beak on Pidgey's head, knocking it down.  
  
"Grr, come on Pidgey. Gust attack, now!" ordered Nick. Pidgey flew up and flapped it's wings. A small wind tornado appeared.  
  
"Quick, dodge it!" yelled Ska as he saw the gust approaching. Spearow nose dived and then level out. It had flown under the gust.  
  
"Hit if from below with Wing Attack!" commanded Ska. Spearow charged up and hit Pidgey hard in the chest with it's wing. Pidgey squawked in pain and started to drop to the ground. It hit the arena floor and fainted.  
  
The class cheered and Ska grinned. Nick sighed and returned the fainted Pidgey. Ska then returned the proud Spearow that flew around doing a victory dance.  
  
"Very good," complimented Instructor Spike as he grinned, "but we still have one more Pokemon to go."  
  
"Right," nodded Ska..."go Chikorita!" Ska threw a pokeball on the ground and Chikorita came running out. It was relatively strong and a very good competitor.   
  
"I guess I have no choice but to use Totodile then," sighed Nick. Totodile was Nick's second Pokemon which he knew would be weak against a grass Pokemon such as Chikorita.  
  
"A water Pokemon, eh?" smirked Ska. "Quick, use Razor Leaf!"  
  
Chikorita charged foward as a burst of sharp leaves shot out of the leaf on it's head and hit Totodile. Totodile fell back in pain from the attack.  
  
"It's okay Totodile. We'll use brute strength to win this one," smiled Nick, "Tackle attack!"  
  
Totodile jumped up and charged the grass Pokemon that stood before it. As Totodile was about to clobber it, Chikorita jumped over it's head and landed behind the confused water Pokemon.  
  
"Behind you Totodile!" screamed Nick.  
  
At this point, the whole class was on the edge of their seats watching the battle rage on.  
  
Before Totodile could react after hearing Nick, Chikorita had charged forward with a Head Butt attack and slammed Totodile straight on the head.  
  
Totodile stumbled back a few steps and then fainted on the ground. The glass cheered as Scott smiled. Nick sighed and returned Totodile. Slowly, Ska walked over to Nick and shook his hand, "You did good. If I have a fire Pokemon you would have gotten me."  
  
Nick smiled back and then walked back up to the row of seats on the side of the arena.  
  
Then, Ska turned back and saw Instructor Spike patting Chikorita on the head. The Instructor stood and turned to Ska, "You have raised excellent Pokemon. I'm proud to say you're one of my students. You could compete in the Pokemon League some day."  
  
Ska smiled and returned Chikorita who was just as proud. In his mind, Ska was thrilled of the Instructor's recognition of his Pokemon skills. Ska's heart filled with joy as he headed back to his seat.  
  
After several other battles(in which Pat and Mark both won their's) the bell rang and that mean't it was lunch time. All the students walked out of their classes and on to a small cafeteria at the end of the building.   
  
The students filed in the line to get their food and then sat down. Ska, Mark, and Pat all sat down at a four person expecting no one to sit down with them...until Clair came along.  
  
"Hi guys!" she exclaimed with a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
The three boys glanced over towards one another with a puzzled expression on each of their faces.  
  
"Err...um..." Clair straightened up, "mind if I join you?"  
  
Ska, Mark, and Pat each shrugged as she sat down.  
  
Lunch was really akward with Clair sitting next to them, which mean't they really couldn't talk about stuff.  
  
Finally, with about fifteen minutes left in the lunch period, Ska stood up from his seat and put on his backpack. Then, he motioned Mark and Pat to go with him. Confused, Mark and Pat grabbed their own backpacks and followed him out of the lunch room and a little ways down the corridor.  
  
"What's this all about?" questioned Mark as soon as they stopped.  
  
"Well i'm leaving," replied Ska with a smirk on his face.  
  
"And...by that you mean what?" asked Pat with a puzzled look still on his face.  
  
"I'm running away," stated Ska with a proud tone of voice, "and i'm traveling for a bit. Training, battling...that kind of thing."  
  
Both Pat's and Mark's jaws dropped down. There was an utter silence for several seconds.  
  
"Why...?" questioned Mark in a silent tone of voice.  
  
"It's hard to explain. I've been planning it all this time...ofcourse you're welcome to come with me as always," replied the young trainer.  
  
Pat stepped foward after thinking for a bit and asked, "How do you expect to pull this off? I mean...you don't have much money...then there's food...and a bunch of other things!"  
  
Ska smirked again as he crossed his arms, "All taken care of. Yesterday, I prepared a couple of backpacks with equipment and a large food supply. Then I stuck it in a box and hid it in the back of the school. Well...you guys in?"  
  
There was an akward silence for a few moments until Mark spoke, "Sure...i'm in. Although I have no clue why i'm doing this..."  
  
Pat glanced at Mark then back to Ska, "If Mark's in too...then i'm in."  
  
The plan went according to plan so far. The three of the boys had snuck around without running into a teacher and had managed to slip out the back doors.   
  
Ska led Mark and Pat over towards a row of thick, large bushes. Inside one of the bushed sat a box loaded with supplies.  
  
As Ska began to unload the equipment and stuff out of the box, Mark questioned, "How'd you expect to carry all this by yourself?"  
  
Ska turned back and smiled, "I didn't," he replied softly, "I knew you guys would probably come along too."  
  
Suddenly a voice squeaked from behind them, "What do you think you guys are doing?"  
  
All three of them turned and saw Clair standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
Ska didn't become nervous like Mark and Pat, he simply smiled and answered, "We're running away."  
  
Clair gasped and then glanced at the box of supplies that was being unloaded.  
  
It was a rather strange next five minutes as the three boys finished unloading supplies. Clair simply stood...thinking.  
  
With one last look at the Pokemon School and Clair behind them, they set off on the dirt road that passed through Oladle.  
  
As Ska, Mark, and Pat walked they began to hear scuffles behind them that were catching up. Within a few seconds, Clair had stopped in front of them with a furious look on her face, "I'm not going to let you run away! I'll stop you with my Pokemon!"  
  
Ska shook his head, "Pfft, I don't have time for this."  
  
Ska continued along and brushed Clair's shoulder as he passed. Mark and Pat followed, sniggering under their breath.  
  
Almost half an hour passed and Clair still followed trying to persuade them to stop. At this point, they were past Oladle and were now on the Route towards Petalburg.  
  
"Come on you guys! Stop!" Clair begged.  
  
Suddenly Ska turned with a mad huff, "Why do you care about us? It's our choice! Just go back to school!"  
  
Clair sighed, "It's for your own good. You shouldn't just run away. It will blow your chances of getting in to a Pokemon Academy when you're older."  
  
Ska opened his mouth to say something but instead kept walking as Mark and Pat followed.   
  
Two hours past with several rest breaks that Clair used to persuade them to not run away. Ska, Mark, and Pat still ignored her and took sips from water cantenes.  
  
Suddenly Mark smirked, "You're running away too, eh?"  
  
"No...and I don't want to!" added Clair quickly.  
  
Mark laughed, "Well you basically are running away, same as us. I mean...by tailing us for about three hours."  
  
"Well I..."  
  
Ska and the boys stood up. Clair glanced at them and shook her head in dissapointment.   
  
Ska rolled his eyes and slung an extra backpack filled with food that he had been carrying off his back, "Here carry this, make yourself useful." He tossed her the backpack and she caught it and slid it on.  
  
"Well, let's reconsider. It's still not too late to return!" she pleaded.  
  
"NO!" shouted all three boys as they began walking. Still, with a sigh...she followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  



End file.
